paramorefandomcom-20200213-history
Part II
Part II is a song composed by Hayley Williams, Taylor York, and Justin Meldal-Johnsen, and performed by Paramore. This is the seventh track of the self-titled album created by Paramore (which features 17 tracks all together. This song is a sequel to Let the Flames Begin. Part II was in the set-list of the self-titled tour, which includes the Monumentour as well. The song has been criticized along with other songs from the same album. Critical Acclaim Part II has had mostly positive reviews from many different websites. Billboard, Idolator, PopMatters, Spin, Pop-Dust, and MTV Buzzworthy all had reviewed, or at least gave a positive message to the song. Billboard had said, "this song's the sequel to "Let the Flames Begin" from their "Riot" album, opening with the same "What a shame" line. "I will catch fire to let your glory and mercy shine," Williams sings—ready to sacrifice her happiness for others. It's a sullen cut, but its frenetic drum and guitar solos are fit for an action sequence in any Michael Bay film." This has mentioned a positive gesture towards Let the Flames Begin as well. Idolator had mentioned, “Grow Up” and ’80s new romantic-tinged “Part II” aren’t locked into the rigid matrix of a four-to-six chord power riff that was Paramore’s heartbeat for their first three albums, and both songs feel looser and more creatively unhinged as a result." The review also had mentioned Part II as the best song on the album which was not a single. Pop-Matters has reviewed this song as one of the best 5 things available on the self-titled album, continuing on saying, "aside from the general atmosphere and timbre of the songs, the two tracks share a lot of the same lyrical and musical material. And although neither song is strictly narrative, “Part II” feels like what comes after “Let the Flames Begin”. It had continued on, mentioning the chorus while saying, "The chorus of “Part II” slightly changes the content of the chorus in “Let the Flames Begin”. In the original song, the chorus refers to an “us” dancing together, but in “Part II”, that “us” becomes a “me”, explicitly stating that the narrator is “dancing all alone”. Spin (the website), had mentioned Williams' in the line "they do. They don't hurtle like they used to — the meat/potatoes punk-pop on the album's first third is stiffer than it was, and that sequel, "Part II," is goopier than its predecessor — but Williams doesn't need to be kept focused anymore." The site had continued on with the story of Williams' being signed to Atlantic Records, and the formation of the band. Pop-Dust has said, "Williams sings of the way her heart’s been scarred by love, getting downright melancholic as she begs for glory to come and find her. The instrumentation on this particular track is reminiscent of a brewing storm, and the way it ends—with no real resolution, just Williams asking for a second chance as the drums fizzle into nothingness—is jarring, yet appropriate." MTV Buzzworthy gave a short song review of Part II, stating, "If the band’s been wandering far from home on these early tracks, they make it back in time for dinner on “Part II,” a song that builds chugging chords into the kind of rushing chorus Paramore always crushes. Even here, the band’s expanded palette shows — listen carefully for little electronic tones in between York’s distortion assault." Audio/Recording Audio The song, though being the 'second part' of another song, is not a single. On April 16 (a week after the self-titled album was released), a audio version of the song was released on YouTube, along with the other 16 tracks from the same album. Part II is currently available on iTunes, though had never received an award alone- most likely due to the fact it is not a single. Part II is the second most instrumental song, before 'Future'; which was mainly instrumental on it's own. The third instrumental song of the album would be 'Grow Up'. Recording The song starts off with an instrumental tune, which is similar to the ending sound of the song, though it does not feature any drum beats yet. There is a beginning guitar tune from York, as it slowly continues with Jeremy Davis playing his bass. The lyrics then kick off to a wording that is very similar to Let the Flames Begin; using words such as "what a shame" and "we all remain" instead of "we all became"... showing that this is the continuation of Let the Flames Begin. Other words similar are "oh glory" and "such fragile broken things". After the first lyrical part, the drums start to kick in as Williams' sings "oh glory, come and find me" for the second time. Then the sound and the voice of Williams' starts to raise as the "dancing all alone" verse starts. The next verse has a very similar bass tune towards the first part of the song, as the bass collides with the guitar sounds. After another verse by Williams', a long instrumental starts (where the drums first start). The lines "I'll be lost until" are sung, where the ending hook is given. The ending hook is very similar to the Monster outro first sung by Williams' during a live performance in 2012. In the Monster outro, the lines "so if you let me, I will look and try" are put instead of the line "so if you let me, I will catch fire" in Part II. Lyrics Trivia * In the small album book when the album CD is bought, the ending lyrics are "but if you'll let me, I will catch fire, so let you're glory and mercy shine". It is unknown if this was a written mistake on the music video description, or if it is supposed to be sung differently, since the words from the video description when sung is correct. * The Monster outro from 2012 was a teaser for this song. * In an interview, Williams' had mentioned how two singles off of the self-titled album were on the radio, though for songs such as Part II, it doesn't need to be on the radio because it is special to the band anyways. * This is a sequel song to Riot's second album Let the Flames Begin. ** This song is featured on the Monumentour setlist, right after Let the Flames Begin. ** During Parahoy!, this song was preformed after Let the Flames Begin with the 'Oh Father' Let the Flames Begin outro. Category:Paramore (album) Category:Songs